The Road Trip
by vballqueen1792
Summary: When the Titans take a road trip they end up in the middle of nowhere,but are they really alone? Can the titans survive and more importantly survive each other? They'll be pushed to their limits. RobXStar BBXRae [FINISHED]
1. Suggestions

The Road Trip

Summary:

The Titans decide to take a road trip and get stuck in the middle of nowhere in an abandoned ghost town, but are they really alone? How will the Titan's survive their stay and more importantly each other? Friendships will be tested and relationships taken to new levels. Join them because it's going to be one heck of a trip. RobXStar BBXRae

Yes I'm back with a new story! I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 1

- Suggestions -

The titans trudged into the living room, exhausted from the previous battle which seemed to last an eternity. The past few months had been hell for them. It was like every villain in the world planned on committing crimes one right after another. The last battle with the High Five, which the titans thought she be called High Four since Jinx became good and dumped the losers, but still they put on a good fight since the titans were all beat.

Beast Boy slumped on the floor, not having enough energy to reach the couch. Cyborg supported himself at the kitchen counter not even trying to make it to the couch. Raven had made it to the couch along with Robin and Starfire.

"Dudes when was the last time we had a vacation?" Beast Boy asked from the floor a hand covering his face.

"Beast Boy we just got back from Tokyo six months ago."

Starfire smiled at the mention of Tokyo, since their last out of the country trip her and Robin were now together. Her smiled played on her lips and Robin noticed and smiled back taking her hand lacing her fingers with his.

"Yes we will always have Tokyo."

Cyborg and Beast Boy groaned when Starfire had said that.

"Please no more lovey dovey stuff."

They both blushed and Star giggled lightly making Robin's heart leap out of his chest.

And I'll always have you.

Beast Boy's moaning brought Robin out of his thoughts.

"Seriously we need to take a day or a week off and just relax."

Raven pulled her hood down revealing her violet hair. She crossed her legs and leaned back on the soft cushions of the couch.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Beast Boy's right."

All heads whipped in her direction with looks of puzzlement. BB grinned from the floor and blushed slightly.

"Thanks Rae."

She shot him a death glare.

"Don't call me that."

He laughed nervously and his blush returned.

"Come on we can go on like a road trip or something!"

Star gave him a puzzled look.

"Please what is a road trip."

Robin turned to her.

"It's when friends all get together and drive somewhere for a period of time."

Star clasped her hands together.

"This seems most fun! Oh Robin way we please take this trip on the road?"

Robin rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well……."

"Come on man this could be fun! Yeah I can make a huge T-RV to travel in and I'll drive." Cybrog said while pointing to himself and lifting an eyebrow.

"Naturally.." Beast Boy muttered.

"What'd you say?!"

He pretend to whistle.

"Who said what?"

Cyborg was about to pounce on the little green guy when Robin stopped him.

"Guys I don't know."

"Please…"

He looked into Star's pleading eyes. He tried to look away, but found he couldn't. Those eyes made him want to say yes to anything.

"Fine."

The three titans jumped for joy and Raven pulled out a small smile. Cyborg ran into his shop to begin working on the T-RV, Beast Boy finally made it to the couch and turned on the TV, Raven pulled out a book and Robin and Starfire walked up to the roof to watch the sun set.

-

Robin sighed as he watched the sun glisten on the ocean water. Star looked over at him concern over took her emerald eyes.

"Something troubles you?"

He turned to look at her.

"No…"

She wasn't fooled, she saw straight through his lie.

"Yeah."

She placed a hand on his face, he closed his eyes under his mask and felt her hand. He then took it in his own.

Perfect fit.

"I'm just not sure about this road trip. I feel that something is going to go terrible wrong."

She sighed and looked away from him.

"You do not want to go then." Hurt was heard in her words and it cut Robin deeply.

"No! I want to if you want to."

She smiled a sad smile.

"But it would be selfish of me to only think of what I want and not of you."

Robin smiled, she was the kindest, most beautiful thing he had ever seen in this world…

And the next.

"Star I want to go, I just have this feeling that's all."

She smiled and leaned over kissing him gently on the lips.

"As long as we are together we shall be fine."

He nodded and she laid her head on his shoulder quickly falling asleep. Robin felt calm when she was around him, but he still couldn't shake the feeling of something going wrong. He wrapped his arms around the girl he loved and kissed her hair.

Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you.

I know it's short, but I just need to start it off so the next chapter should be longer! So please review!!!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	2. TRV

Chapter 2

- T-RV -

Cyborg wiped the sweat from his brow as he concentrated on the most important part of building is installing this little chip and if something went wrong…….well Cyborg didn't want to think of that. He opened the compartment and slowly placed the chip in.

"Almost there."

He bit the edge of his tongue, his hand slightly shaking.'

"CYBORG!"

The call scared the daylights out of him and Cyborg jumped sending the chip in the air. Cyborg's eyes widen in horror.

"NO!"

He leaped into the air catching the chip in time as Beast Boy walked into the garage.

"Hey Cyborg we……."

The green dude looked around the garage and down at Cyborg who laid on the ground kissing the chip. Beast Boy scratched his head in confusion.

"Um what are you doing on the ground?"

Cyborg glared at him.

"Just ya know polishing the floor."

BB broke into a grin.

"Okay!"

Cyborg just sighed and rolled his eyes and pulled himself off the floor.

"So what'd you want?"

"Oh! We're going to the wall to get stuff for the trip so come on!"

Cyborg gently placed the chip on a table and ran off with BB to the T-car where the rest of the titans were. Cyborg drove, Raven took front seat, Robin on the left window, Star in the middle and Beast Boy took the right window.

-

The ride was quiet and consisted of small talk amongst them until they arrived at the mall. They split into two grounds. Guys and girls.

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy walked passing shop after shop. Cyborg leaned over and whispered into BB's ear and they both broke out in a snicker. Robin's face grew worried when they whispered with each other he knew it was about him.

"So Robin how are you and Star?"

Robin swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Fine."

"Been on any dates yet?"

"A few."

They snickered some more.

"Kissed anymore."

Robin didn't know what they were getting at, but he answered them anyways.

"Yes."

"So when you going to ask her to marry you?"

"Well I was thinking……..WHAT?!"

The two other titans erupted with laughter. Robin just stalked off in the other direction.

"Hey Beast Boy you have no room to talk."

The two teens stopped laughing.

"Why?"

Now it was Robin's turn to snicker.

"I see the way you look at Raven."

Beast Boy's face went pale.

"W-what do you mean?"

Cyborg erupted with laughter again and Robin joined him.

-

Meanwhile….

Starfire and Raven walked silently around the mall, occasionally stopping to shop for some clothes.

"So Raven how are you and friend Beast Boy."

Raven stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about Star."

She merely smiled at Raven and placed her hands on her hips.

"Raven I know you better than that."

Raven sighed.

"I guess you're right. I l-like him, but I know he hates me."

"Oh he doesn't hate you Raven I think he likes you as well."

Raven looked up at her and a small smiled played on her lips.

"Really?"

Star smiled again and nodded her head.

"Mmhmm."

They sat down on one of the benches waiting for the boys. Just then two boys, not being theirs approached them. One had black shaggy hair with green eyes and the other had short brown hair with light blue eyes.

"Hey ladies."

The girls looked up at them and they sat down by them. The brown haired one scooted closer to Star.

"You're looking fine beautiful."

Star blushed and giggled. The black haired one, who sat by Raven, flicked his hair back.

"What are two beautiful ladies such as yourselves be doing here all alone?"

Raven and Star looked at each other.

"Um we are here with our friends."

They both scooted closer draping their arms around the girls.

"Come with us on a little date."

-

"Are we done yet?" Beast Boy moaned as they walked towards the meeting point.

"Yes we're almost there."

Cyborg stopped dead in his tracks, making Robin and Beast Boy crash into each other.

"Dude what was that…"

"Um guys."

Cyborg pointed to the two girls and the guys hitting on them. Beast Boy had steam coming out of his ears and Robin was about to explode. They both marched over to the boys, grabbing both girls arms.

"THEY AREN'T INTERESTED!" They both screamed in unison.

They marched off the girls in tow and the two other boys left with confused looks on their faces.

-

Cyborg yet again wiped the sweat away from his brow carefully placing the chip in the correct place. He smiled and thought back to the incident at the mall that had occurred earlier today at the mall, but now he had to show the titans the T-RV.

He shuffled everyone into the garage where the T-RV was covered with a big sheet.

"LADIES AND GENTELMEN….and Beast Boy."

There came a small 'hey' from BB.

"MAY I PRESENT THE T-RV!"

He pulled the cover off to reveal a huge RV that had the same colors as the T-car, but was three times as long. They all looked at it like it was a fireworks display.

"Now if you would please step inside."

Cyborg pushed them all inside to reveal a long narrow kitchen, two bedrooms in the back, a couch with a huge screen TV attached with a DVD player and speakers.

"So what do you think?"

"It's um nice." Raven managed to say.

Beast Boy jumped for joy.

"DUDES! So when are we leaving?"

They all looked at each other.

"Tomorrow."

They all smiled.

"Sweet!"

End of chapter two. Hope you all like it! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review! Next chapter coming soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	3. On The Open Road

The Road Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 3

- On The Open Road -

Beast Boy groaned as his alarm went off at five a.m. He hit the small red button shutting the thing off and he turned over on his side. He couldn't understand why they had to leaved so early all they would do was drive around until they stopped at an unknown destination. Never the less he pulled himself out of bed slowly walking to his dresser to change.

He settled on a pair of jeans, a green t-shirt with a dark purple zip up jacket over it. He put on purple All Star shoes and he then tugged on his suit case, which wouldn't budge. He turned into an elephant and grabbed it with his trunks pulling it along to the living room.

-

''Kiss me Raven."

The goth girl leaned in to kiss her green friend, their lips almost touching.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Raven frowned as she was awakened from her dream. She rolled over on her stomach and placed the pillow over her head trying to block out the sound, but failing terribly. She pulled the pillow down tighter, she finally levitated the clock and threw it against the wall. A satisfied smile tugged on her lips. She knew her friends would pound on her door any minute and decided to pull herself out of bed.

She wearily changed into some black cargo pants and a long sleeved black and white stripped shirt and black Rocket Dog shoes. She then grabbed her bags and carried them to the living room where the others would be.

-

Starfire smiled ash she brushed her long hair, she had gotten up a little while ago to take a shower. She quickly changed out of her fluffy pink bathrobe and into a pair of light jeans with a purple and silver butterfly on the front and a purple tank top with silver gem outlining the neck. She also put on a pair of purple flip-flops.

She made one last look over everything she had, so not to forget something. She smiled again and easily picked up her bag and took one long look at her room. She took in her pink bed, fuzzy carpet, her smaller bed for Silkie who was with the Titans East. She then flicked off her lights and flew to the living room.

-

Cyborg who actually fell asleep in the T-RV, while trying to improve on it. He yawned and checked his built in watch and rubbed his head. He slowly walked to his room, down the dark quiet hallways and could he could faintly here the other titans getting ready.

He threw on a pair of jeans and a light blue muscle shirt and white K-Swiss. He yawned again and grabbed his bag walking through the hallway again. He placed his stuff on the couch and flipped through a road map, wondering where they should go. He heard the door swish open to reveal the others.

-

Robin had been up for an hour already. He still couldn't shake the feeling of something's-going-to-go-wrong, but maybe it was just a hero thing. He shuffled through his papers and stopped to look at the picture on his desk. It was taken in Tokyo of him and Star holding hands and kissing lightly on the lips. He sighed and zipped up his black jacket over his white shirt and shoved his hands in his jean pockets and looked down at his black converse.

He grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder meeting the other titans out in the hall. All of them were too tired to speak, but the merely smiled at each other as the door swished open and they all walked in meeting Cyborg.

"Hey guys."

He was greeted with a bunch of groans and a small 'hi' form Star.

"Ready to go?"

They all nodded and Cyborg loaded the luggage in the back as the rest of the titans pilled into the T-RV. Cyborg then took over the front seat and turned to look at his friends. Star had her head on Robin's shoulder, Raven pulled out a book and Beast Boy was sorting through the movies.

"Here we go!"

Robin looked up.

"Wait….where are we going?"

All heads popped up. Cyborg pulled out the map that took up the entire front seat and passenger seat.

"Well any suggestions."

They all scanned the map.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

"What is it BB?"

Beast Boy pointed to a small dot on the map.

"Lets go there."

Cyborg squinted his eyes to see where he was pointing to.

"Where?"

"Gold City."

BB rubbed his hands together greedily.

"Maybe we can find so treasure there."

They all turned to look at Beast Boy.

"What?"

Raven looked up from her book.

"Whatever."

Star just shrugged her shoulders and cuddled back down with Robin.

"I guess we're going to Gold City."

Cyborg and Beast boy grinned.

"Well all right!"

He put to RV in drive and they we out on the open road.

-

Couple hours later……..

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

Moaned Beast Boy as he did his potty dance. All the titans moaned.

"I told you not to drink that Mongo Drink again. Remember the trip to Tokyo, you barely made it."

"Oh!"

Cyborg made a quick turn into a rest area and Beast Boy practically ran to the stall, just making it. The others got out to stretch their legs and walked around the little picnic area. Robin sat down on one of the benches watching the people go by. He saw Raven looking through the pamphlets and Cyborg working on the T-RV. He then spotted Star talking to a guy. Robin immediately jealous.

Calm down Boy Wonder.

She giggled as he told her a funny joke. Who did this guy think he was? He was tall with shaggy brown hair and dark blue eyes. Robin clenched hid fist and it took every fiber in his body not to go over there and bit the living daylights out of this guy.

He leaned down and kissed her hand and a light pink crept up to her cheeks. This set Robin off. He marched over to them and grabbed Star's arm pulling her to the side.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Star looked taken aback. Was Robin yelling at her?

"Nothing I……"

"Why are you talking to that complete stranger?!"

"I just asked him a ques…….."

"Hello Star I am your boyfriend here!"

She pulled her arm away from him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes Robin I'm aware of that, but I just asked him a question and he answered it and then he asked me out, but I told him I was happily taken. He kissed my hand anyways and I would never love anyone , but you."

Robin's mouth hung open.

"Oh."

She stormed off back to the T-RV and shut the door rather loudly.

Just great.

End of chapter 3! Sorry I Haven't updated in a while…I've been really busy! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review! Next chapter should be coming out soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	4. Destination Nowhere

The Road Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 4

- Destination Nowhere -

Cyborg and Raven sighed as they watched the Boy Blunder screw up yet again. They both looked at each other as Beast Boy came up behind them.

"Okay dudes I'm ready……"

He looked at their faces then at Robin, who looked lower than low. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and didn't have to ask what happen. He just sighed and walked over to the T-RV following him was Raven, Cyborg and a sullen Robin.

-

After the little side trip nothing had gone right for the titans that day. They had two flat tires, which took two hours to fix, they hit traffic and Star wouldn't even come in three inches of Robin. Robin finally gave up and took over the wheel from Cyborg.

"Can I drive?"

All heads turned to the little changeling.

"NO!"

He shrunk back and he and Cyborg enjoyed a game of Super Monkey Ninjas Five, while Raven and Starfire talked in one of the bedrooms. Cyborg retook the wheel and the guys also had a little chat.

"So how you going to make it up to Star now?"

Robin sighed.

"I have no idea."

Beast Boy snickered.

"What'd you do? Did she say no when you proposed?"

Cyborg howled with laughter and Beast Boy was rolling on the floor. Steam was pouring out of Robin's ears. He bit his lower lip and balled his fist.

"That's not funny."

Cyborg wiped a tear from his eye and BB held his stomach, which now ached from the howling of laughter.

"You're right….."

Robin smiled as Cyborg finally sided with him.

"Thank you."

Cyborg held in laughter.

"IT'S HILARIOUS!"

The two titans yet again roared with laughter and Robin just stalked out of the little room, wishing he weren't in a moving vehicle. He stopped and pressed his ear up to the door that the girls were in trying to here anything.

With the girls……

"Why must he be so difficult?"

Star was on a rampage and all Raven could do was watch her best friend storm back and fourth ranting about how Robin screwed things up…again.

"I don't know Star maybe he……"

"He has absolutely no right to talk to me like that!"

"I totally agree and I think……"

"What can I possible do?"

She fell down on the bed on the verge of tears.

"Raven is it me?"

Robin who had heard this wanted to storm in and say 'hell no it's not you Star it's all me…..' He hated seeing her in pain and especially pain that he has caused her. He sighed, but continued to listen.

"Maybe you should just dump him." Raven advised.

Robin's heart leaped into his throat.

No!

Starfire laughed bitterly.

"No I could never do that." She smiled a small smile and held the locket that he had given her in her hands, running her fingers over the gold design.

"I love him too much." She said only so loudly that he could barley hear her.

A smile formed on Robin's lips. He walked away from the door and started to whistle to himself.

-

Rain pelted the RV as Cyborg slowed down the pace as lightening struck barely missing the RV.

"Shit." Cyborg muttered to himself.

Raven and Star walked out and sat by Beast Boy and Robin. Robin and Star made eye contact, but before they could say anything the T-RV was spinning out of control.

"CYBORG WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

Cyborg turned to face his friends.

"HANG ON AND BUCKLE UP!"

But before anyone could even think about reaching for their seatbelts the RV sputtered to a stop and hung over a high cliff above a rushing river.

"No one move."

Beast Boy could feel a sneeze coming on, he gave a warning sign and Robin dove and shoved a finger under his nose. The RV rocked slightly, but stayed in place. The titans all let out a sigh of relief and then Robin let out BB's sneeze. The RV took a plunge down into the water. They all screamed as the RV hit the icy cold water and it quickly filled in through the windows.

"Everyone out!"

They all looked around.

"How?"

Robin's eyes filled with fear. Star's eyes turned a fiery green and she shot a hole in the roof of the RV.

"Go!"

The titan's shuffled out quickly and fell into the rushing water, the current to strong for any of them to fight. They all were being dragged under the water. They tried to allow air to escape into their lungs, but they were being pulled under too much.

"DUDES!"

Beast Boy's cry was barely heard over the raging waterfall. They all started swimming in the other direction all failing to go anywhere. They all grasped hands as they all fell onto the rocky shores bellow.

"STARFIRE!"

"ROBIN!"

"CYBORG!"

"RAVEN!"

"DUDES!"

Down, down the titans fell all missing the pointed rocks. They broke to the surface gasping for air as rain continued to fall and thunder ripped through the sky, lightening illuminating the night. They all swam to the shore reaching out for dry land. Beast Boy kissed the damp earth.

"Oh sweet salvation!"

The titans looked around the dark wet forest and the rushing river.

"All are things…are clothes, my books….gone."

Star shivered against the cold and Robin moved over to keep her warm.

"THE RV! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S GONE!"

Cyborg stood at the river cursing it and the storm, Beast Boy finally raised his head from the ground.

"So what do we do next?"

Robin looked around and then back at his team.

"I don't know."

Raven stood up and tugged on her sleeves.

"We find a town."

They all looked at her.

"In this weather?"

She just shrugged.

"We can't be that far from Gold City."

They all looked at each other and shrugged, it was better than sitting on the cold damp ground. So they picked themselves up and walked along the river. The rain didn't help at all because it poured down even harder. They were wet, hungry, tired and miserable.

"Some vacation this turned out to be."

"Not now man."

Beast Boy chuckled nervously as it was drowned out by the thunder. Star let out a small shriek and grabbed Robin's hand, he blushed and squeezed it.

-

The titans had fought evil villains, saved the world many times, defeated an evil brotherhood and Trigon himself, but this…this was just torture. They walked for hours on end, the rain had finally seized, but now the sun was high in the sky making the weather too hot to handle.

"Are-we-there-yet." BB asked through short puffs.

They answered in groans as the heat rippled across the road, which they were now traveling on.

"Please can we take a rest." Star's voice cracked from lack of drinking water.

Robin wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"No we have to keep going on."

Star lost her balance and fell to the ground along with Raven. Beast Boy's knees buckled and he too fell to the ground. Robin was at Star's side quickly and Cyborg ran over to BB and Raven.

"Robin the need water."

He threw Raven over one shoulder and Beast Boy over the other. Robin picked up Star and carried her in his arms. Slowly Robin and Cyborg's strength started to die.

"Water." Beast Boy croaked.

Raven groaned and Star didn't make a sound at all and it worried Robin.

"Come on Star stay with me."

She turned in his arms in a hot fever nightmare and she grabbed on to his neck, he pulled her close.

"Robin I don't know how long they can make it….how long we can make it."

Robin started straight ahead.

"We will make it."

He pressed forward and Cyborg followed. They continued to walk until faint images formed in the distance.

"Cyborg do you see that?"

Cyborg squinted his eyes.

"Yeah."

They both looked at each other and found new strength, running towards the images. They first came to a small creek and behind it was a small town, but it was too far to see what it was called. Several minutes later the other three titans were up and refreshed with water.

"So what town is that?"

-

All five made their way to the abandoned town. A tumble weed passed by in the distance. Beast Boy ran up to read the town side.

"Gold City. Population…YOU."

They looked around the small town, looking like an old western movie with saloons, bars, sheriffs office and a county jail.

"So this is Gold City?" Raven asked while cocking an eyebrow.

They walked around the dusty town searching for any human life, so far they found none. Starfire walked over to the sign and lightly touched it. It cracked and fell in two and it landed in front of her feet. She gave a little eep and bent down to examine it. She swiped it with her finger collecting dust at the edge of her fingertips.

"I believe this what you call a ghost town."

She stood up and brushed the dust off turning to face the others.

"I don't know there's got to be somebody here."

Beast Boy's ears perked up.

"Oh…you know what's cool?"

They all looked at Beast Boy.

"Maybe a ghost scared everyone off and wanted to find the treasure, but couldn't find it so he also left and now we can find it!"

The titans glared at him.

"Just a thought."

Suddenly a hand was placed on BB's shoulder. The touch scared Beast Boy to death and he jump and landed in Raven's arms. In his place stood a man in jeans and a white shirt with a brown vest over it and brown tassels hanging from his vest pockets and a small sheriffs badge. He had cowboy hat, a big shiny belt and big brown boots.

"Can I help you folks?"

His blond hair poked out from underneath the hat and his sea-green eyes looked at the titans with unasked questions.

Beast Boy regained his breath, looked up at Raven and chuckled nervously. She glared at him and dropped him on the ground. She then crossed her arms over her chest. Robin stepped out and extended his hand.

"Hi I'm Robin and we're the Teen Titans."

The man looked at his hand then spit over to the side. Robin pulled back his hand and watched the man.

"Who are the others?" He asked while pointing to the rest of the titans.

"Oh Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire."

The man nodded and turned around, beaconing for them to follow.

"Names Trent, Trent Walker. Welcome to Gold City or as I like to call it Ghost City."

The titans glanced at each other giving silent stares and turned back to see that he was taking them to an old hotel. The sign was painted in big white letters, but had peeled off after a couple of years. He pushed open the doors and a woman was rushing around behind the bar counter.

"Hey Molly new folks."

The women looked up and surprisingly she didn't look much older than them. Maybe by a year or so. Her dirty blond hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her sharp grey eyes fluttered to over them for a moment then went back to what she was doing. Her nose was pointed and her face stern, but a hint of kindness resembled in it.

"I can see that."

She had on a light pink dress with a white blouses and a white apron over it.

"Can they rent a room?"

She looked up.

"I don't know if they want to stay here…they may not survive."

The titans looked at each other fearfully and back at Molly.

"Now Molly don't be scaring anyone. You ain't had a costumer in a week."

She grumbled, but nodded and went back to cleaning the counter. Trent turned to face the titans and smiled.

"You folks can stay here."

"Thank you and we were wondering if you had any spare clothes."

He turned to Molly and she pointed to an old wooden trunk.

"What ever you can find in there you can wear. I'll show ya your rooms."

The titans hastily picked out something to wear and followed Trent down the hall. He stopped at a door on the left.

"This be the young ladies room."

He opened the door revealing a small two bedroom with wood floors and a nightstand with a lamp. Raven and Star walked in and placed their clothes on the bed.

"And here be the boys room."

He opened the door to a similar looking room, but it had a small couch on the far wall. The boys walked in and immediately BB and Cyborg claimed the beds. Robin sighed as he took the couch just big enough for him to sleep on.

"Dinner be ready in five."

He closed the door to let the titans change.

-

Robin tugged on his black cowboy jacket that was over his white shirt. He had on black pants that covered his black boots. White tassels hung from his black jacket and a big black hat hung or Robin's head. Cyborg and Beast Boy were dressed in similar fashions, but Cyborg's was brown ad Beast Boy's was green.

"Is this all they had?"

Beast Boy smiled as he pushed Robin out of the way in front of the small mirror hanging on the wall.

"Come on dude didn't you always want to be a cowboy when you're younger?" He fixed his hat, tipping it to the side.

Cyborg and Robin looked at him.

"No!" They both yelled.

He glared at them and all three went down for dinner. Robin looked around.

"Hey where are Star and Raven?"

Just then they heard heels clicking on the stairs. The boys turned and all three of their jaws literally dropped to China. Raven had on a small black dress that ended about a half an inch above her knees in the front and it went just below her knees in the back. The top part was black with blue sparkles shimmering on the front and it had spaghetti straps. The neck outline had black lace outlining it. Star's outfit was similar, but it was ruby red and had black stripes down her front.

"It's all they had." Raven quickly said to the gaping boys.

Beast Boy smirked.

"Show girl dresses? Can you do the cancan?"

Cyborg and Robin snickered and Raven whacked him on the head while she sat down at the bar and Star just glared at Robin and Cyborg.

"Do we not look okay?" She asked.

"N-no you look most….uh…"

Star looked away, hurt in her eyes. Robin quickly thought of something to say.

"Nice.." He managed to choke out.

"Oh." She took her seat next to him and Robin mentally slapped himself.

What is wrong with me?

You can't complement a girl worth crap.

Robin growled at his little voice and then sighed. That little annoying voice was right, he could never say the right things around Star.

"So um Molly what's for dinner?"

She placed a bowl of soup in front of each titan. It smelled delicious and they all devoured it quickly. Molly and Trent watched with small smiles. Hopefully these people would last longer than anyone else that they have had...

-

After diner they all sat in big chairs by the fire.

"Please why is your town so deserted?"

Trent locked eyes with Star.

"If I told ya'll you would be out of here before I could tell ya'll the whole story."

The titans all glanced at each other.

"Come on it can't be that bad."

Trent sighed and looked at Molly, she only nodded her head and began cleaning again.

"All right, but no questions till it's over got it?"

They all nodded and they leaned in closer as Trent pulled out his tooth pick that he was chewing on.

"Way back when this town was flourishing with trade and gold there was a man by the name of Jack Dowry. He was a common man or so the people thought. He and his wife Sarah were what you call different than the other people. They practiced spells and enchantments. It frightened the towns people and they all gathered together one night to decide what they would do about the problem."

Robin could fell Star's hand lace into his, but she kept her gaze on Trent. Cyborg placed his hand on his chin in a thinking position, Raven listened closely and Beast Boy was biting his nails.

"The didn't act quickly because they didn't have any proof that they would harm the people until….."

The room was silent. Molly had stopped cleaning and leaned on the counter listening to Trent's words.

"Until what?" BB dared to ask.

"Until a group of children went missing. The town searched for the children all day and night, but couldn't find them. At the same time the Dowry couple went missing too. A week later they found the bones of the children and Jack and Sarah chanting some mumbo jumbo crap. The towns people arrested them and they were hung the same evening which happens to Friday the 13th or tomorrow."

The titans gulped at looked at each other.

"But not before Jack hide his treasure."

Dollar signs registered up in Beast Boy's eyes.

"How much treasure?"

Trent just shrugged and relaxed in his chair.

"Don't know……"

He leaned back up, the fire blazing behind him giving him an eerie glow.

"But I do know that they haunt this place. They kill anyone that reminds them if the town folk."

Suddenly a gush of wind blew open the door putting the fire out. Beats Boy and Starfire screamed, Star jumping into Robin's arms. Cyborg gasped, Raven's eyes widened and Beast Boy had turned into a cat hiding in Raven's lap. Trent laughed and sat back.

"Course you don't have to believe ghost stories, but if I were you I'd leave tomorrow."

His face was sullen and creepy in the dark. He stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll see you folks in the morning….that is if you survive the night."

With that said he walked into the fog and faded into the mist.

Ooh……ScArY!!!! I took me a while to come up with a good ghost story! Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy, but today was the last day of school and I'm officially on summer break! So hopefully I'll be able to update soon! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	5. Killer Night

The Road Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 5

- Killer Night -

Beast Boy laid wide-eyed in his bed listening to the soft snores of Cyborg. Okay soft was an understatement. The snores were so loud that he felt the floor shake, he was surprised Robin wasn't awake. Not like he could sleep anyways, the story that Trent had told them scared the living daylights out of him. Maybe it wasn't true and Trent was getting a good laugh, but now that he mentioned it he hasn't seen a single soul in this town so far. He shivered as he remembered the tale play over in his head.

And they'll kill anyone that looks like the town folks.

See you in the morning….that is if you survive the night.

What did he mean by "If you survive the night."?

The question rolled around Beast Boy's brain as he fought sleep in order to stay awake and look out for any ghost. He chuckled nervously to himself. If a ghost did come how the hell would he scare it off? He quietly sat up in bed and looked around the dull room. He finally decided to walk downstairs to the kitchen to maybe find something to keep ghost away.

He shuffled out of bed and down the stairs. It was dark and I mean dark. Beast Boy must have stubbed his toe at least five times because he didn't know where anything was, especially in the dark. He cursed the bar stool and made his way behind the counter.

"Now what do you use to ward off ghost?"

He found a rack of garlic hanging in the spice cabinet.

"No that's for vampires."

He found some salt behind that, then pepper and paprika, cinnamon, and other various spices, but nothing labeled 'Ghost Repellant'. Not that he was expecting to find anything like that, but he figured if you lived in a ghost town might as well have a couple of ghost stuff. He sighed as he walked back up the stairs. Half way up a gust of wind blew open the locked window. Beast Boy froze.

"Okay that window was locked and it just blew open?"

He didn't have enough courage to go back down to lock it, instead he just stood there too afraid to move.

"Come on just got to make it back up to bed."

He was about to turn around when an unknown force pushed him down the stairs. He didn't have time to change into an animal so he grabbed the railing before he hit the floor. Beast Boy clung to the railing shaking violently. Someone or _something_ had pushed him, but when he looked there was no one there.

"Okay……"

The window snapped shut, which snapped Beast Boy out of his statue position and he raced up the stairs and dove into his bed, shivering under the covers.

-

Starfire awoke with a start as she heard the downstairs window slam shut. She then heard footsteps racing up the stairs and into the boys room. She noticed a light breeze from the window and didn't remember leaving it open. She quickly got out of bed and closed it. She then decided she was thirsty and walked downstairs to get some water.

She walked behind the counter and saw that someone had rummaged through the spice cabinet. She chuckled to herself.

Probably Beast Boy looking for some ghost repellant.

As she went through the cabinets looking for glasses the same locked window blew open, hitting the walls. Starfire dropped the glass which broke into little pieces at her feet. She let out a small eep and carefully stepped around the counter.

"Maybe I shall close the window and got back to bed."

She cautiously walked over to the window and looked out. The town was dark and foggy, which made it eerie. She shuddered and closed the window latching it. She turned back to the stairs when she caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned on her heel.

"Who is…."

Before she could finish her sentence a force grabbed her neck slamming her against the wall. She tried to sum up her powers and found that they weren't coming. An invisible force was chocking her. She struggled against it, but the ghostly force only squeezed harder, cutting off all air.

The noise woke up Robin and he slowly walked to the stairs seeing what was causing it when he saw Starfire against the wall, her face blue and she was holding onto the air.

"Starfire!"

The force vanished at the sound of Robin's voice. She fell to the ground gasping for air. He ran towards her to help her up.

"What happened?"

She coughed for about five minutes before answering.

"I-I don't know. Something…..something grabbed me…chocking me……"

Robin looked around for anyone, but remembered that she didn't say someone, but _something_. He noticed the window was open, but then snapped shut and locked itself. He helped Star to her feet and slowly walked upstairs.

"Let's just go back to sleep."

-

Robin walked back downstairs to have a look around. If something wanted to hurt Star it would have to answer to him. He noticed broken glass and figured Star must have dropped it. He also noticed the spice cabinet totally trashed.

Beast Boy…….

Personally Robin didn't believe in ghost and knew there had to be a logical explanation for all of this. He walked over to inspect the mysterious window and ran his finger over the wood. He made sure it was locked and turned to examine the rest of the room. Just then the window blew open and the same gust of wind knocked Robin off his feet.

"What the hell? I just checked to make sure it was locked and….."

He glanced over in the kitchen to see something hovering in the dark. He squinted his eyes and made out the shape of a long knife. His eyes widened as the knife was chucked at him. Instinctively he moved out of the way and dove behind a chair. The knife had landed in the wall and pulled itself out. It was thrown again at Robin who took a book and blocked it. The knife pierced through and only inches away from his face.

"Man that was close."

He pulled the knife out and carefully put it back. The window snapped shut and the lock clicked. That was enough for Robin. He ran upstairs and locked the door to the boys room. He shivered and made his way back to the couch, trying to fall asleep.

-

Cyborg yawned as he sat up in bed. Man did sleeping make him thirsty. He walked over to the door and found it locked. He looked over to the sleeping Boy Wonder.

Robin……

He quickly unlocked it and walked into the bathroom. He examined himself in the mirror and filled a glass of water. He gulped it down and when he was finished he heard a snapped of a window open. He went to the edge of the stairs and found the same window unlocked and opened. He just shrugged and walked back to the bathroom.

"Probably just that ghost story getting to me."

He placed the glass on the counter and walked out. He froze when he heard the glass hit the floor. He turned to see glass everywhere. He sighed and walked back in ready to clean up the glass. Just then the glass picked itself up and the sharp parts were faced at Cyborg.

"What the……"

The glass floated there and Cyborg tried to turn his arm into a cannon and found out that his arm was not cooperating.

"Oh dang."

The glass was flung at him and he dove and rolled on his side out of the way. He grabbed the shower curtain and covered all the glass, bundling it into a ball. He walked out to the hallway and the window closed itself again with a loud thud. Cyborg mumbled to himself.

"Deserted town, magic windows, flying glass, what's next?"

He made his way back to bed falling into a dreamless sleep.

-

Raven awoke with a familiar feeling looming on her. She had to go to the bathroom. She groaned as she got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. She quickly did her businesses and washed her hands. When she grabbed a towel she heard a window downstairs open. She walked over to the stairs and arched an eyebrow. She remembered the window being locked.

"It's just the wind and maybe the window wasn't locked after all."

She couldn't convince herself and decided just to go back to the bathroom to hang the towel up. When she arrived she found the bath tub filled with water.

"I don't remember running water."

She kneeled down and touched the water with her finger. Was she going crazy? She took in a deep breath and started to get up when a force pulled her down into the water. She tried to use her magic, but nothing happened. When she resurfaced she had enough time to let out a scream before she was pulled back under.

Starfire sat straight up in bed hearing Raven cry out. She ran into the bathroom and screamed. Her friend was being pulled under water. She ran over to help, but the same force threw her back and she slammed into the wall and fell unconscious to the floor. Raven managed to see what happened.

"Starfire!"

The crash and the cries were enough to wake the boys up. All three of them ran into the bathroom to see Raven struggling to hold her head out of the water and Starfire laid unmoved on the floor. Beast Boy ran to Raven and pulled her out while Robin ran to Starfire picking her up. Cyborg stood there and scratched his head.

A gust if wind blew past them and the window yet again closed and locked. Beast Boy helped Raven sit on the ground as she took in deep breaths, Robin cradled Star in his arms.

"Raven what happened?"

"I was going to the bathroom and the window down stairs opened up. I didn't think anything of it so I went back to the bathroom and found the bath tub full of water. When I leaned down to examine it I was pulled under. I screamed for help and Star ran in, but before she could help me the same force threw her against the wall."

Star's eyes fluttered opened and she looked up at Robin.

"R-Robin?"

He smiled a small smile, relieved that she was okay.

"It's okay Star."

Cyborg looked around the bathroom then back at his friends.

"So did anything else happen to the rest of you guys cause flying glass was being chucked at me earlier."

The titans all looked at each other.

"Yeah something pushed me down the stairs."

"Something threw a knife at me."

"And something tried to choke me."

Cyborg placed his hand on his chin.

"Did that one window blow open before you were attacked and then close and lock itself afterwards?"

They all nodded.

"There is something evil here….."

Beast Boy looked up at his robotic friend.

"You mean like a ghost?"

They all looked at Beast Boy, who still had Raven in his arms. Robin chuckled nervously.

"There's no such thing as ghost."

He could feel Star's arms wrap around his neck.

"Robin I'm am not so sure that you are correct. I mean what else would try and kill us?"

He looked down at her half scared half tired expression.

"I don't know Star we do have a lot of enemies."

Beast Boy arched an eyebrow.

"And they happen to know that our RV crashed and we ended up in an abandoned ghost town?"

Robin frowned.

"Dose sound far fetched."

Raven who had been quiet the whole time spoke up.

"Let's just get through the night and decide what we're going to do tomorrow."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, but we all sleep in the same room just in case."

The girls moved over into the boys room. They pushed the beds to the wall and laid blankets an pillows down. Cyborg was on the floor one hand on his chest and the other spread out. Raven was curled into a ball on the floor with Beast Boy sleeping next to her. Robin was laying on his couch with Star's head laying on his stomach, his arm around her waist.

All of them dreaming for morning to come.

Sounds like something doesn't want the Titans around. What will the do in the morning? And will they find out the mysteries behind the town and that creepy window? Your questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	6. No Means of Escape

The Road Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 6

- No Means Of Escape -

Beast Boy yawned as the morning light hit his face through the cracks in the window. Last nights events came to mind, reminding him that it wasn't a nightmare. He looked over and noticed how close Raven was to him, he blushed slightly and looked at the other titans. Cyborg had finally stopped snoring and now was softly breathing. He then looked at Robin and Starfire who were both sound asleep.

"Those two are a sight for sore eyes."

Star's eyes began to flutter open and she looked at her green friend.

"Morning friend Beast Boy."

"Morning Star."

She stretched her arms out, while the rest of the titans began to stir. Raven groaned as she rubbed her back. Robin sat up and gave Star a sweet good morning kiss on the lips. She giggled and stood up placing her hands on her hips.

"My back." Raven bent over cracking her back.

"All right titans let's get dressed and get out of here." The titans all nodded in agreement, ready to leave this creepy town.

-

"What do you mean no phone?!"

The four teens watched Robin yell out to Trent and Molly cursing them for not having a phone or anyway out of the god forsaken town. They all sighed as Robin continued to yell pointlessly, Starfire had had enough of him yelling. She stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin can you please stop yelling now, it is taking you nowhere."

Robin opened his mouth to protest, but knew she was right. Arguing wasn't going to solve anything let alone get them out of here.

"Well do you have a town library?"

Everyone looked at the Boy Wonder with puzzled eyes.

"Yeah next to the Saloon, which is next to this hotel."

"Thanks."

Trent just shrugged and went back into the kitchen to help Molly with the cooking.

"Come on titans."

They followed him without question and walked outside to be greeted by a thick, heavy fog from the night before. The titans couldn't see their hands in front of their faces.

"Hold hands."

The titans heard Robin yell something out and felt around for each other. Robin grabbed Star's hand who grabbed BB's hand who grabbed Raven's hand and finally she grabbed Cyborg's hand.

"Robin are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Um….yeah."

Raven sighed, it was like the blind leading the blind. He had his free hand out searching for a railing to guide him to his destination. He finally felt a piece of wood under his fingers and shuffled his feet to find the stairs.

"Stop."

They all stopped and Robin slowly made his way up the stairs and the group followed. Robin managed to open the door and they all crashed on the floor in the library. It was small with a fireplace and two big chairs with a table in between and another large wooden table. There were five bookcases on each side of the room. A picture of the town and a class of ten or so children smiling in the picture hung by the door.

"Okay so why are we here?"

Robin glared at Beast Boy and turned back to one of the shelves.

"We're here because we're doing research on this town and its ghost legend. Now start looking through the books."

They all split up and took a different case, searching for any valuable information on the towns history. They spent half the day in the library. Bookcase after bookcase, shelf after shelf, book after book, legend after legend and criminal records after criminal records.

"Dudes……I'm so hungry!"

They all looked up from their books to glare at the green dude. He got up and started walking towards the door.

"Come on we can't find anything so let's just….."

THUD

Beast Boy didn't see where he was going and crashed into the wall. The picture swayed and fell to the floor revealing a large hole in the wall.

"Well what do you make of this?"

They all gathered around the hole and Robin reached in and pulled out a small leather book. On the cover it read Diary of Sarah Dowry. They all raised and eyebrow and Robin hastily opened it to the first page.

Gold City 1973

Dear Diary,

Jack and I just moved into this small town with its little trade and what not. He said we could make some profit here, but I know the real reason. He wants a small town so no one will recognize us. We barley got away from the last town and hopefully we can start a new life here.

This town is so dull, but has plenty of young children to do my bidding. I wish I could have a child, but Jack doesn't want what he calls a snot nosed brat. He says children are only good for what we do with them, but enough about that. The weather is………….

Robin stopped reading and turned to look at his friends.

"What do you think she means by what happened in their last town and what they do with the children?"

They all just shrugged.

"Keep reading."

Robin flipped to the second to last page and began reading.

Gold City 1975

Dear Diary,

Tonight we're going to do it, but Jack say we won't get caught. I'm worried the towns people have already accused us of witch craft and taking five children will only confirm what they fear of us. He says the children are perfect for the spell tonight and that I need to keep calm.He says I have grown attached to the kids and they have found out too much information about us. I particularly am attached to the small blond headed boy and red head girl. They were the youngest and cutest out of the five, I treat them like my own.

The five kids are in the picture hanging in the library. Their initials are K.A., R.G., R.R., V.S., and G.L. Two girls and three boys. My heart pounds in my chest as time grows near, I must lure the children away and take them to the old a banded gold mine by the railroad tracks and that is where we shall do it.

Always Yours,

Sarah

He flipped to the last diary entry and started reading.

Gold City 1975

Dear Diary,

It is as I feared. The ritual went well and the children have been disposed of, but the towns people are coming after us. I've kept the locket from the little red headed girl and a small pocket watch from the blond headed boy. I fell so terrible for doing that to them and I hope to see them again in the next life. We have not time to run so we wait out in the mines for them to come. I know they shall hang us and I plan on putting a curse on this town before they release the door and we hang from our necks.

As we leave this earth

Let fire rain and destroy the town

That destroyed us.

Let there be no laughter

And not a single soul

That walks out of here alive

With out the wrath of the Dowry's

Let all who come here know

Who we are and know there is

Much to fear

We will return and kill anyone

Who reminds us of the towns folk

That took our lives

The five children will return

But not as they were.

They shall also perish

Let this town rot in its misery

And be full in death

No one leaves alive

As soon as he was done reading a gust of wind blew open the door and rushed pasted them starting a fire in the fireplace.

"Okay is it me or does that happen a lot around here?"

Robin just shook off his frozen position and picked up the portrait of the class of ten. He scanned it and gasped.

"What is it?"

He took the picture over to the table and showed them the five children that we taken. In the first row was the five children. The first was a small girl with a glowing smile and long fiery red hair and emerald eyes. The boy sitting next to her was whispering something in her ear. He had jet black hair and soft ocean blue eyes. The boy next to him had a goofy grin and blond hair with fair skin. His eyes we forest green and he was tickling the girl next to him trying to make her laugh. The girl next to him had short violet hair and violet eyes, she was glaring at the boy who was tickling her. At the end was another boy who was the biggest out of the five, he had dark brown skin and brown eyes, he had no hair on his head and had a small smile on his face.

"Remind you of someone?"

They all looked at each other.

"Nothing special they just look a little bit like us that's all and I bet…….."

"That's not it did you read the names?"

The four teens leaned down to read the names. It read from left to right naming the children in the picture.

Bottom Row: Korina Anders, Richard Grayson, Garfield Logan, Rachel Roth and Victor Stone.

All four gasped.

"Okay this is getting way way to freaky for me!" Beast Boy said as he backed away from the picture.

Starfire sat on the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest, Raven sat down next to her staring blankly into space, Cyborg reread the picture over and over again.

"You don't think?"

Robin just shook his head.

"I don't know, all I know is that I want to get out of here."

There is no escape young ones……..

All heads wiped around looking for the voice.

"Who-what are you?"

In due time…….now which one wants to come with me first?

The words were like venom dripping from the speakers mouth, it scared the titans making them shake. They all stood back to back with each other ready to fight, but no ones powers were working and Robin didn't have anything to throw at the voice.

Your powers will not work here now come my little children…..

The fire cracked and a shadow started looming in the corner. No shape could describe it and only one word escaped from Robin's lips.

"RUN!"

They all ran to the door and made it out, all except for Raven. The door closed before she could get out. The titans fell to the ground and realized that she was still in there.

"Raven!"

Beast Boy pounded on the door calling out her name, Cyborg walked back and fourth hands on his head muttering to himself.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening."

Robin was trying to help Beast Boy and Starfire was holding on to the rail for support, she was so shaken she almost started to cry.

"Help! Help me!" Raven's voice was heard through the other side.

"I'm coming!"

Raven screamed and that gave BB enough strength to break down the door. He and Robin landed on the floor, but Raven and the shadow were gone.

"Where is she?!"

With me and you two will soon be next along with your other two friends…..

Just then they heard Starfire's scream pierce the silence, they both ran out to her and she was on the ground sobbing and shaking violently.

"Star what happened? Where's Cyborg?"

She clung onto Robin's shirt afraid to let go.

"Th-that thing took him! I tired to stop it, but it was so, so…….."

She sobbed harder into his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair. The fog had become so thick that it blocked out the sun and it seemed that it was night time already.

You cannot escape us….we're everywhere……

Robin already hated this thing. First it took two of his friends and it scared Star half to death and if this thing even came near her, well he couldn't think of anything to do to it at the moment.

"Raven…Cyborg….." Beast Boy slide down to the ground next to the two teens and blinked back a couple of his own tears.

"Don't worry Beast Boy we'll find them."

Stars cries had finally subsided and she pulled close to Robin.

"How?" Her voice was weak when she spoke, but the one word filled him with lost hope.

You can't save them…….

Robin gently placed Star on the ground and stood up.

"Show yourself and tell us where are friends are."

The thing chuckled evilly.

I'll make you a deal young one………

Robin arched an eyebrow.

"What kind of deal?"

I'll exchange the two children for the green one and the girl…..

No way in hell was this thing getting Star or Beast Boy.

"Never!" Robin spat. "Why would you want them anyways? You would still have three more to catch."

Those two are more valuable than the ones we have……

"We?"

Yes we…….

Beast Boy and Starfire huddle close together listening to the thing and Robin talk.

Now give us the children!

"No and we're not children!"

_No matter I'll just come down and retrieve them myself..._

"Oh shit."

He turned to BB and Star and helped them up.

"Run!"

All three took off into the fog, tripping and stumbling on the way. They could here heavy footsteps behind them which made them run faster.

"Where are we going?"

"To the hotel."

Starfire tripped over hidden root and crashed to the ground. A long, dark black claw reached out and grabbed her ankle. The nails dug through her skin and dragged her into the dark fog. She gave an ear piecing scream, drawing the boys attention.

"Oh hell no!"

Robin dove and grabbed her hand pulling her back. Beast Boy grabbed onto Robin's ankles. Starfire continued to scream as the thing dug its claws deeper into her skin. Tears formed into her eyes as the pain became unbearable.

"Don't let go Star!"

"DUDES!"

The thing grabbed her other ankle causing the same pain and she screamed louder taking Robin's other hand. Robin's hands were sweating and her hands were slipping.

"ROBIN!"

Beast Boy gave one good yank and Robin kept his grasp on her and they pulled her out of the thing's grasp. They went flying into a tree crashing into each other.

Next time you won't be so fortunate…….

Robin pulled Starfire close to him, blood was dripping from the marks in her skin. Robin tore some of the cloth from his outfit and tide it around her ankles, she winched as he touched the marks, running his fingers over it. This thing was going to pay for causing harm to his girl.

"Robin what are we going to do now? We're not safe, anywhere we go it follows! I mean look what it did to Star! Heaven only knows what has happened to Cyborg……and Raven."

He said her name more quietly. Robin looked at his remaining teammates. They were hurt, tired, and beat down, not to mention down right terrified.

"We have to get to a building, maybe back to the hotel."

The two nodded and they helped Star to her feet, but the pain was too intense for her to walk and she just fell back down to the cold hard ground.

"Please just leave me here."

Robin looked down at her in pure horror. He leaned down and took her hand.

"I would never leave you here…ever."

"Dido." She smiled at her two friends and Robin picked her up bridal style carrying her.

"So does anyone have an idea on what that thing is?"

"Well there's more than one because it said we and us."

"Maybe it is Sarah and Jack?"

Robin thought for a moment and nodded his head.

"Maybe."

They finally made there way back to the hotel and opened the door, but the place was trashed. Stools and chairs turned over, spices everywhere.

"What happened?"

Robin gently sat Starfire on the ground and walked over to the kitchen. He went through the cabinets and Beast Boy picked up overturned chairs.

"MOLLY?! TRENT?!"

Robin cupped his hands over his mouth calling out to the two missing people.

"Robin, Beast Boy! Over here!"

Both boys ran over to Star. When they got there they gasped at what she was pointing at. On the floor was a broken pot, but what sent chills through there spine wasn't the broken put, but the message.

There is no escape

They will be mine

Surrender the girl and boy now

Or else

S.D. J.D.

"Okay if I wasn't freaked before I am now."

Robin started laughing and Beast Boy and Starfire looked at him like he was a mental patient.

"Okay Trent, Molly come out now jokes over! Raven and Cyborg come on out too!"

Just then a dark shadow loomed in the corner. Robin's eyes widened in fear as the thing formed from the darkness and swirled into a dark shape. The body was black like ink, except for its eyes which were dark red. Everyone was too shocked to scream. The thing threw one giant claw hitting Robin and he went flying into the kitchen.

MINE…….

The thing lunged at Beast Boy and Starfire who were hugging each other out of fear. They both screamed as the thing swallowed them up in the darkness……….

**MWHAHAHAHA...COUGH COUGH……..anyways what will happen next? Why are Star and Beast Boy so important? What happened to Raven and Cyborg and what's in store for the titans? Answer will come in upcoming chapters! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review! **

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	7. Sarah And Jack Dowry

The Road Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 7

- Sarah And Jack Dowry-

Re-cap

Just then a dark shadow loomed in the corner. Robin's eyes widened in fear as the thing formed from the darkness and swirled into a dark shape. The body was black like ink, except for its eyes which were dark red. Everyone was to shocked to scream. The thing threw one giant claw hitting Robin and he went flying into the kitchen.

MINE…….

The thing lunged at Beast Boy and Starfire who were hugging each other out of fear. They both screamed as the thing swallowed them up in the darkness……….

The thing latched onto Beast Boy's and Starfire's ankles, digging deep into the skin. For Star the pain was worse because the claws were being dug into the previous marks from before. They both screamed out in pain as it dragged them into the dark.

"ROBIN!"

Robin pounced on the shadow making it scream an ear piercing scream not of the human world. They all covered their ears as Robin dug a knife into the shadow that he had gotten from the kitchen. It let go of the two teens and they crawled away, then it flung Robin off.

You will pay for that……..I'll make sure you watch these two die a slow, painful death that shall soon befall you………….

But you said……

I KNOW WHAT I SAID!

There were two voices now, but the other wasn't as sinister as the first one, but the titans didn't have anytime to ponder on it. It leaped towards Robin and screamed again in agony for there was some light shining on it through the cracks in the window. Beast Boy, who was right by the window, didn't hesitate and dug his fingers in the wood prying it open before the creature could attack again.

I WILL COME FOR YOUUUUUUUUUU………………………

Then it blew up and its voice echoed in the distance.

I will come…….

I will come…….

I will come and not be so merciful………

Then died down and was not heard. All three titans hearts were racing and not one of them dared to speak for a good five minutes. Star was shaking violently, Beast Boy rocked back and fourth looking from side to side making sure nothing was lurking in the shadows and Robin…he just stood there, fear had planted itself in his very being and wasn't leaving.

"Is-is everyone all right?"

Beast Boy looked up at him, anger taken over his expression.

"All right? ALL RIGHT?! DO I LOOK LIKE I'M ALL RIGHT?!"

Robin winced as Beast Boy continued to yell, Star kept silent she still shook violently.

"THAT-THAT THING ALMOST GOT ME AND STAR! IT ALMOST DRAGGED US INTO THE DARKNESS TO WHO KNOWS WHERE?! IT PLANS ON KILLING US AND WHO THE HELL KNOWS WHY! AND TO ADD TO ALL OF IT WE DON'T KNOW WERE THE HELL RAVEN AND CYBORG ARE! SO YEAH ROBIN I'M ALL RIGHT I'M JUST FREAKIN PEACHY!"

He took in deep breaths before he collapse to the floor crying, yes Beast Boy had been through too much and he didn't care how bad it made him looked. He cried. Robin watched. He watched his team be separated, his love being scared to death, his two friends left being torn apart and now they were reduced to nothing. Nothing.

"I-I….."

He didn't know what to say. He had never felt so useless, he didn't know what to do. Beast Boy was crying and Starfire, oh god how he forgot about her. She was on the floor, knees to her chest and her head buried in her arms and she shook, but she never spoke.

"I-I want to go home…." Robin looked back over to Beast Boy who had just said what they all wanted.

"Come on guys we have to find Raven and Cyborg then we can get the hell out of here."

"Where Robin? Where are they?" BB wiped the tears away from his eyes.

Robin didn't want to look into his eyes, ashamed that he couldn't help his friends. He had failed. As a leader and a friend. He sunk to the ground and buried his head in his hands.

"I give up."

Beast Boy and Star looked over at him in horror.

"Yes I give up! Take me now and kill me, a short and painless death!"

BB and Star were both in shock, Robin was giving up. No not there strong, brave leader not him. Not her Robin, this wasn't the Robin that she knew. The kind, gentle, brave, smart, strong Robin. No this was a scared, beat down, giving up Robin. This made her angry.

"Don't you say that."

Both boys looked at her. Despite the pain in her ankles she got up and walked over to him, she limped and gritted her teeth to hold back her cries of pain.

"Don't you say that. Not you Robin. You shall not give up now that we need you the most, that I need you the most."

He looked into her eyes. Her beautiful emerald eyes that had captivated him in her and held so much. Pain, love, determination, fire. This is why he loved her, she would never give up on him and he was thankful for that. He took her hand in his.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Star."

She smiled and the room seemed a little bit brighter just because she smiled. He stood up and helped her and the both helped Beast Boy.

"So what's the plan Robin?"

"We find the others and teach this thing a lesson."

BB and Star looked at each other and smiled. Their leader was back.

-

They slowly made their way through the fog infested town side by side. They could only walk so fats because Star was still in pain from what _it_ did to her earlier and Beast Boy's pace was slower because his ankles had also been pierced.

"So where are we going?"

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"To the old gold mines."

-

Raven rolled over in the dark cell or at least she thought it was. She groaned as she sat up and blinked adjusting to the room. She had been right, a small cell with a couple of rusted chains hanging from the walls. Her eyes swept through the rest of the room and she found tracks outside the cell door.

We must be in the mines.

She then heard something move behind her. She quickly closed her eyes.

If I can't see it then it can't see me.

She almost laughed to herself, how silly of course it could see her only children believe that if you couldn't see it then it can't see you. None of the less she kept her eyes closed until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed and the hand turned her.

"Cyborg?!"

He smiled and she let go a sigh of relief.

"Thank god it's you."

"Happy to see you're okay too and sorry if I scared you."

Raven blushed, but then replaced it with a glare.

"I wasn't scared, I was simply…..um….."

Cyborg smirked.

"Simply what Raven?"

"Surprised."

Cyborg cocked an eyebrow.

"Surprised? Right."

She gave him another glare.

"It's true."

Cyborg just shook his head and walked over to the bars and tried to break them, but nothing mechanical was working in his body.

"Man I can't use any of my stuff here."

Raven also tried to use her powers and was met with the same results, nothing.

"Me either and I haven't been able to since we've gotten here."

Cyborg looked around the cell and finally sat down in defeat.

"I guess we just wait."

"Guess so."

It won't be long my pets…….

Cyborg stood up immediately and both teens tensed.

"What do you want with us?"

In due time Victor, in due time………

"Why'd you call me that? My name is Cyborg."

It chuckled and sent chills through their spines.

"Why have you taken us here?"

Shush now Rachel and maybe if you're a good girl I might give your dolly back……

Raven and Cyborg looked at each other.

"What are you talking about?"

Oh you'll find out soon…….I can see the other children are on their way…….

It cackled and the teens shuddered.

Yes they are coming right towards us and then we can finish what we started…….

"And what is that?" Cyborg heard himself say.

Due time my pets, due time………

It gave one more cackle then disappeared completely.

"I don't like this one bit, what is he going to do to us and the others?"

Raven sunk to the floor.

"I wonder how they are? How Beast Boy is?"

Raven went wide eyed when she heard herself say his name and Cyborg only smiled.

"I'm sure they're fine and we'll be fine too."

He deeply wished he could believe that.

-

The three titans stopped in front of a wooden entrance way reading 'Gold City Gold Mine'.

"Well here we are."

Star sat down on the ground and Robin was by her side immediately.

"Please go on in I just need to rest for a moment."

"Star I'm not leaving you here alone."

He smiled at her and she tried to return it, but the pain in her ankles was just too much and she cried out in pain as she stood up. Her face was sweaty and tears stained her cheeks.

"Please." She croaked and it tore Robin inside to see her in such a state.

"Star I-"

"Go."

He reached out to touch her, but she pulled away, her eyes shut tightly.

"Go."

He leaned down to help her, hug her, kiss her, just take her pain away.

"Star come on we have to-"

"GO!"

He took a step back as she held back to tears from yelling at him, it hurt her to yell at him, but she had to. He looked away sadly and couldn't look Beast Boy in the eyes.

"Okay. Let's go."

Both male titans walked in the mine and Star backed up against the tree letting her tears stain the ground. Robin didn't speak after that, he was sullen and walked briskly.

"Hey don't worry Robin Star will be okay."

Robin just walked faster.

"If she gets hurt it'll be my fault."

Beast Boy looked down at his shoes, all hope of cheering up Robin had vanished and now the only hope he clung to was seeing Raven.

Raven…..

He smiled to himself and Robin noticed out of the corner of his eye and felt a sting of jealousy, for what reason he didn't know. Robin remembered how Star backed away from and it brought tears to his eyes. She was broken and he couldn't fix her, he wasn't meant to be with her she deserved better.

Stop thinking like that.

You know it's true, she is too beautiful for me.

Stop feeling sorry for yourself.

I'm not feeling sorry for myself!

Now you're acting like a child.

I…..

Robin stopped. He was acting childish.

Don't sweat it Boy Wonder she loves you, you know she loves you.

You're right.

Always am.

Robin laughed to himself and Beast Boy looked at him quizzically. He was about to open his mouth when he heard movement just down the way.

"Hello?"

"Robin? Starfire? Beast Boy?"

BB's heart leapt in his throat.

"RAVEN!"

He practically ran all the way to the cell and he reached his hand through the bars and Raven took it.

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

Both titans behind the bars smiled, but then frowned. Robin walked up behind BB, but no Starfire.

"Where's Star?"

Beast Boy looked at Robin who looked away, he was ashamed of it and he didn't want to talk about it.

"She is waiting outside, she was to-to hurt to walk."

Raven and Cyborg looked at each other as a worried expression caked their faces.

"How do we get you guys out of here?"

Cyborg shrugged and looked around, trying to find any means of escape.

"Did-did you guys talk to _it_?" It was amazing how much hatred could be put in one word, but somehow Robin managed to do it.

Raven and Cyborg nodded.

"Yeah it called is Victor and Rachel, I think it thinks we're those kids in that picture."

"The ones they brought here and killed."

It all made sense to Robin now. He knew why Star and Beast Boy were so important and the voice belongs to Jack and the other on must be Sarah. He remembered part of her diary entry.

I have grown attached to the kids he said and they have found out too much information about us. I particularly am attached to the small blond headed boy and red head girl. They were the youngest and cutest out of the five, I treat them like my own.

Sarah thinks Star and BB are the two kids she had grown to love. Robin mentally smacked himself and bolted to the entrance. Beast Boy gave the imprisoned titans a look of sorry and ran after Robin.

"I'll be back! I promise!"

Raven placed her hands on the bars watching him run.

"Be careful!"

Please be careful.

-

Please be there, please be okay.

That was all Robin could think to himself as he ran, but the mine seemed to be getting longer and he seemed to be running slower. He could barley hear Beast Boy calling him, all he could think of was getting to her before he was too late.

Please! Please! Please……

He could feel tears stinging his eyes behind his mask. He finally made it to the entrance and stopped when he saw her perfectly fine, sitting by the tree beautiful as ever.

"Starfire?"

She looked up, smiled at him and beaconed for him to come over. Beast Boy was close behind and stopped when he saw Robin walking over to Star.

"Star you're okay?"

She giggled, but something seemed wrong.

"Of course, I am more than fine. I am perfect!"

He smiled despite his fear.

"That's good, we found Raven and Cyborg."

Fire flashed in her eyes and hate coursed through her body and Robin stepped back, something was defiantly wrong.

"Oh how wonderful! May you call friend Beast Boy over here please?"

He looked at her, looked into her eyes and didn't find the usual beautiful emerald eyes, but red ones, blood red.

"You're not Starfire!"

Star's smile was replaced by an evil look.

"What are you talking about boyfriend Robin? I am Starfire!"

He backed away and Beast Boy watched with wide eyes.

"Where is she?!"

"I am right here."

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!"

A sudden roar ripped through the sky and lightening crashed as the sky turned black and Star……her skin turned black as ink and her eyes glowed a blood red color and she opened her mouth and words like venom dripped from it.

You want to see where she is young one?

Robin gulped and Beast Boy was frozen in his spot, too scared to move.

"Yes." Robin said braver than he felt.

The thing chuckled and out of the dark it dragged a tan arm out into what little light there was and both titans gasped. Star wasn't concisions, her body was bruised and beaten, blood dripped from her forehead and ankles where the marks were.

"No…."

Oh yes and the boy will be coming with me and you……….

The other free hand reached out and grabbed Beast Boy and held both titans closely. Beast Boy was screaming and Robin was panicking.

"LET THEM GO!"

The thing laughed evilly and Robin suddenly felt dizzy and the last thing he saw was Star and Beast Boy being sucked into the darkness….then black.

-

Robin awoke and tired to move and found he was bound by chains to the wall. He looked around and found Cyborg and Raven chained next to him and on the far wall he saw something that filled him with endless anger. Beast Boy and Starfire were both on the ground, knocked out, and their hands were chained. He then noticed that they all were wearing different clothes. He looked around and found a picture of the five children and noticed the clothes in the picture were the same as they were wearing.

Raven had on a light purple dress that had long sleeves and red outlined the neck and the sleeves. The dress went past her feet and was a soft velvet. Star was dressed in the same way, but her dress was a dark green and the outline was pink. The boys had on black pants and white shirts that were buttoned up. He noticed a locket around the red head and a small watch sticking out of the blond boy's pocket. The violet haired girl had a small dolly in her hand and the boy with jet black hair had a small wooden sword. The kid with no hair had a small picture book with him.

He looked back at Star and hate and anger filled him.

I failed her again. I let it take her and I just stood there, doing nothing.

Then he heard a voice, something that fueled the fire of hate in him.

I see you are awake and the others will wake as well………………

The thing spoke the truth and slowly all the titans started to wake. Robin locked eyes with Star and she managed to give him a small smile.

Ready my pets?

"Show yourselves."

Why should we obey you?

"Cause we know who you are…Sarah and Jack Dowry."

Two shadows walked out into the candle light, but their skin was as black as ink and their eyes weren't blood red, they were in their human form. Sarah had raven black hair that went past her shoulders and stopped at her mid back, it had a natural wave to it. She had soft grey eyes and she had on a long sleeved black dress and a white blouse over it. She had a round face and rosy cheeks with full red lips. Jack had short brown hair and sea green eyes, he had an oval face and thin lips. He had on black pants with a long sleeved black shirt and a black cowboy hat was placed on his head, he also had on black boots.

"Why'd you kill those kids?!" Raven chocked out.

Sarah just frowned and glided over to Beast Boy and Starfire.

"My dear Korina and Garfield, oh how I missed you so!"

She kissed them on the cheek like a loving mother and both teens tried to squirm away from her touch. She scolded them and walked back to her husband.

"Jack are you ready?"

He kept his eyes on the three other titans and turned back to Sarah and smiled.

"Where are the items?"

Sarah pulled out a bag that had a dolly, wooden sword and a picture book and sat it by each titan that matched the picture. She then pulled out a small pocket watch and locket from her pocket and she rubbed it against her cheeks.

"Now we can be a family! Wouldn't you love that? Us four, Jack, Garfield, Korina and I!"

Beast Boy looked over at his friends.

"And what about them?"

Jack looked over and grinned.

"Don't worry they ain't going to be here for much longer."

"Here Jack."

Sarah handed Jack the locket and they walked over to BB and Star. Sarah hooked the watch to Beast Boy and Raven wanted to pounce on this women for getting that close to Beast Boy. Jack pulled back Star's hair and exposed her neck, taking his hands and smoothly running up her neck.

"Don't touch her." Robin spat.

Jack just smiled and placed the locket around her neck and walked back over to Sarah.

"Now what are you going to do with us?"

They both smiled.

"We must finish what we started and bring back the small children in you."

The titans looked at each other in horror.

"We are ready to begin."

Sorry I took so long to update, but I went to a concert in Kentucky called Ichthus for the weekend! Hopefully the next chapter should be coming out soon! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	8. Korina And Garfield

The Road Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 8

- Korina and Garfield -

A pot was being boiled as Sarah took out herbs and other spices for the spell that would supposedly bring back the children in the titans. She'd sprinkle this and that and while she was doing this Jack was looking through books for the right spell.

"Almost ready Jack, did you find the spell yet?"

Jack just shook his head and continued to look. Robin darted his eyes back and fourth looking for anyway to get out, but he couldn't see a single thing to help them, he could only turn to look at Starfire. Her eyes told him that she was terrified, but she tried to hide it and be strong for him and the team. He felt a sudden pain in his chest, a pain of failing. He failed to find a way to get out, he failed his team, he failed being a leader, he failed being a friend, and most of all he failed _her_.

I'm so stupid to think that I could ever be good enough for her.

Hey I thought we already had this talk, you know she loves you.

Yeah, but how long does love last when you failed her so many times?

The little voice was silent.

No answer right? I knew it. You don't know everything. You don't know how long the love will last, you don't know how to get out of this mess and right now you don't know me!

The little voice in his head filled with rage.

MAYBE I DON'T KNOW ALL THE ANSWERS, BUT I CAN SURE TELL YOU THIS BOY WONDER! SHE LOVES YOU AND THAT WILL NEVER CHANGE! NEVER! AND DON'T BE A SMART ASS WITH ME I DO NOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, LAST TIME I CHECKED I WAS PART OF YOU AND AS FOR GETTING OUT……well you're on your own.

Robin was taken aback by his little voice's outburst, but he sadly knew that it was right. He shouldn't be here feeling sorry for himself he should be figuring out how to get out, there's always something. Always something.

"Found it."

Sarah quickly rushed over to Jack and clasped her hands together.

"Wonderful Jack! Simply wonderful!"

Jack smiled and Beast Boy and Starfire quickly stole a worried glance with each other. Sarah walked over and stroked both teens cheeks gently.

"Now we can be a family my dear children."

Beast Boy recoiled from her touch.

"No, you don't understand! We aren't your children! We aren't even children! Please let us go."

Sarah's lips formed into a deep frown and she scolded the green teen.

"Not yet at least, but after this you will be young and ours!"

"What do you mean young?" Raven asked from the other side of the room, Sarah picked up her skirts and gently glided over to Raven.

"Why you shall soon find out my dear Rachel, now hush."

"But…."

She placed a finger to Raven lips quieting her. No one had noticed Robin over in the corned and he liked it that way. He had found a small scrap of metal in the corner and was working hastily on the chain lock.

"Okay Sarah let's begin the chant, take my hand."

Sarah and Jack took hands and closed their eyes and began chanting.

We call upon the spirits of Korina Anders and Garfield Logan

And ask that they be return to us.

A blinding white light surrounded Beast Boy and Starfire. Star let out an ear piercing scream, making Robin drop the metal

"Damn!"

He bent down searching through the hay for the metal.

"Come on, come on."

Raven and Cyborg hadn't noticed Robin either for they were watching with eyes filled with horror as Beast Boy and Starfire were being transformed.

Let them become who they once were

And let them become part of us.

Robin thought he felt through the hay a hundred times and Sarah and Jack were almost finished.

"Running out of time, got to find it!"

Let them remember the memories of the past

And give them to us.

Robin felt a soft prick on his finger and grabbed the metal jamming it into the lock, again working on it.

We call upon you oh great spirits

We call upon you by the ghost of Sarah and Jack Dowry.

The light grew brighter completely surround the two as they screamed in pain. Robin finally got the shackles off and he leaped towards them.

Jack and Sarah's eyes were tightly closed as they screamed the chant.

NOW RELEASE THEIR DAMNED SOULS!

"NO!" Robin, Cyborg and Raven all screamed in unison.

Before Robin could reach them the light shot up through the air and then…they were gone. Jack, Sarah, Star and Beast Boy. They were all gone. Robin hit the ground wear they were before, he shuffled through looking for a trap door or anything to explain why they disappeared. Cyborg had managed to pick his lock also while Robin was on the ground and he also freed Raven. Both titans walked over to their leader.

"Robin?"

Robin beat the ground with his fist.

"No! No! No! NO!"

He stopped and lowered his head letting the tears fall from his eyes. Cyborg laid a hand on his shoulder and Robin looked at him and was greeted by a small smile.

"Don't worry man we'll find them, we'll find her."

Robin nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. He stood up and faced Raven and Cyborg.

"Let's get out of here and find them, they couldn't have gotten far."

They nodded and followed their leader out to the entrance way.

"So what do you think they meant when they said by turning them young again."

Cyborg and Raven both pondered on it for a moment.

"Well she wanted them as her children."

Raven shook her head.

"No she wanted Korina and Garfield as her children. Star and Beast Boy were merely portals for the kids."

All three titans stopped and looked at each other.

"You don't mean……" Robin couldn't finish his sentence, the fear was caught in his throat.

Raven only nodded and surprisingly a few tears cascaded down her face and the two male titans gasped. She quickly turned away from them and bit her lip trying to hold the rest of the tears back. Cyborg laid a hand on her. She moved away from his touch.

"Raven….."

"I'm fine leave me alone."

She desperately wanted her cloak to put her hood over her head, she wanted to shut out the world.

"Raven we're going to get through this together and Beast Boy is going to be fine."

She quickly turned and snapped at her friends.

"It's not like that! I don't like him like that."

She tried keeping her emotions bottled up, but now they were going to explode. She fell to the ground sobbing, both male titans stood back in shock.

"Raven are you okay?"

She looked up at them.

"No, I fear we've lost them. Lost Beast Boy…..yes I do care for him! I do like him as more than friends! I-I-I I LOVE HIM!"

They both sat down beside her.

"Raven we'll make it, Beast Boy is going to make it and so will Star we just got to hang on and have faith."

They smiled and she returned it with a small smile of her own. She wiped the tears away and they helped her up. They began walking again, but in silence. Then Robin's ears perked up at the sound of laughter.

"Did you hear that?"

Both titans nodded and Robin burst into a run to the entrance and he stopped and gasped when he got there. The titans joined him and they also gasped. Cyborg rubbed his eyes making sure what he saw was real.

The town of Gold City was alive. The house were up and restored. The grass was green, the river flowing, people walking around laughing and chatting. Women churned butter and sewed quilts, while men talked about the next hunting trip they would take with their sons. They were thankful that the clothes they wore made them blend in.

"What-what happened?"

"The spell it must have sent us back into the year 1973."

"Star we have to find Star and Beast Boy now."

The titans nodded and searched everywhere. They came upon a couple of women sewing and their children running around, one of then bumped into Robin.

"Johnny say your sorry."

The little boy looked from his mother to Robin.

"Sorry." He let out meekly.

"Johnny come on!"

The boy looked over at his friends and he got up and continued to play chase with them. His mother called the titans over.

"Terribly sorry about Johnny."

Robin smiled.

"No damage done."

She smiled warmly. Wendy had soft brown hair and warm brown eyes, her face was soft and filled with lines of worry, probably from her children.

"I'm Wendy and are you new? I have never seen you around here."

Robin knew their names would seem a bit strange.

"Yes we're new and I'm Richard, this is Rachel and Victor."

Raven and Cyborg gave him a quizzical look, but he returned it with a play-a-long look. The nodded and smiled at Wendy.

"Um we are looking for someone."

Wendy returned to her sewing.

"Who are you searching for?"

"Sarah and Jack Dowry." Raven said.

Wendy looked up and her warm smile was gone and it was replace with a dark glare.

"You'd best stay away from them, they witch folk and no one trust them."

They all glanced at each other and looked back at Wendy.

"Do they have any children?"

Her expression softened.

"Yes, two in fact. Sweet children they are. Play with my Johnny all the time."

"Please their names."

She stopped her sewing and sat back rocking in her chair. She placed a hand on her chin and looked over to the women sitting next to her, but the titans never noticed her.

"Rebecca what were their names again."

The women sitting next to Wendy was much older. She had soft grey hair and dark blue eyes, her face filled with wrinkles and she rocked gently in the chair while sewing.

"Korina and Garfield, but you best stay away from them. Sarah and Jack are very protective of the children around strangers. They might just put a spell on you and you won't be seen for days."

Wendy laid a hand on Rebecca's lap.

"Now mother don't scare the new folks."

"Please can you tell us where they live?"

Rebecca took her finger and it shook as she pointed to a house on the hill.

"Up there."

"Thanks." All three said.

They rushed towards the hill and they heard the faint warnings of Rebecca.

"Be careful, mark my words. You have been warned."

It sent chills through their spines, but they had to find Star and BB. They finally made their way up the hill to a small farm with a couple of sheep and two horses. The house was small and the paint was a light blue, but the was chipping. They heard the laughter of two children.

"Come on Gar catch me if you can!"

"I'll get you yet Korina!"

They heard the girl shriek in delight.

They all ran towards the sound of little feet running across the grass and they collided with a small figure. When they looked down they found a small girl with fiery red hair and soft emerald eyes which were filled with fear.

"St-Star?" Robin said as he reached out to her, but she cried out and he pulled back. The little boy with blond hair and forest green eyes ran over to her. Raven looked at him and her eyes filled with tears.

"Beast Boy?"

"Korina what happened?"

He sat down by her and she pointed up to the three titans.

"I-I bumped into them Gar."

"Star, Beast Boy don't you remember us?"

"Mother! Father!" Gar cried out.

Robin's own eyes filled with tears.

"Star don't you remember me?"

"Who-who are you?"

Yes be mad at me all you like for I have yet again left you on a cliffhanger, maybe you should just call me the Queen of Cliffhangers…hehehe. I really liked how this turned out! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review! Next chapter coming soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	9. Witch Hunt

The Road Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 9

- Witch Hunt -

Darkness surrounded him, there was no light. His light was taken from him, she was taken from him. The dark consumed him, swallowed him whole. He gasped, kicked, screamed, but nothing came out. Only air escaped his lips. He fought to find the light, he fought so hard. The dark was too powerful, to overwhelming, he couldn't beat it. He had lost.

"Man I don't know who's stupider you or Raven."

Robin opened his eyes to find Cyborg pacing around a dark room, it was only a nightmare. He turned his head to see Raven sleeping by him and he wondered how he got there. The last thing he could think of was Starfire saying……he groaned.

Oh god Starfire.

He sat up in bed and took in the small room with the curtains drawn.

"What-what happened?"

Cyborg stopped and arched an eyebrow.

"You don't remember?"

Robin just shook his head.

"Well after Star asked who you were you lost it. You passed out and I had to drag yours and Raven's asses out of there before Jack and Sarah found us. Now Raven put up a good fight before she passed out too."

Robin looked back at Raven as she stirred.

"What happened?"

Cyborg just sighed as he told the story to Raven as she blushed from the lack of control. Then he grinned.

"I do have good news though."

Both titans jumped out of bed.

"WHAT?!" They pounced on him.

"Hey! I'll tell ya'll if you get off of me."

Both titans chuckled nervously and helped the mechanical titan to his feet as they got their composure back.

"Okay I over heard Jack and Sarah say that if we can get BB and Star to remember who they are then the spell will be broken and we'll be sent back to present day." He grinned when he was finished.

"Awesome….now how do we do that?"

Cyborg raised his finger and then slowly lowered it, the grin turned into a frown.

"That part I haven't figured out yet."

The titans stepped out into the cool night as a breeze swept passed rustling the trees and sending a chill through the teens.

"Okay titans we have two members to save and we have to get them to remember who they are."

"Right."

Just then there was a cry and all the lights went on in the small town.

"Johnny! Oh Johnny where are you?!"

Wendy ran out of her house screaming her little boys name. Fellow neighbors ran out.

"Wendy what happened?"

A neighbor ran over to Wendy, who was on the ground crying.

"My boy Johnny is gone missing."

"It's the Dowry's!" A women shouted from the crowed. Another shot came from another house.

"Lucy! Oh Lucy where are you?"

Then another cry.

"Aaron? Sweetie were are you?"

Then another.

"Mae? Mae darling please come to mommy!"

Then one more cry.

"James? Where is my son?!"

The grief stricken parents came out to join Wendy, Rebecca and the now angry crowd.

"It must be the Dowry's they took the children!"

Reality struck the titans. Five kids missing, they need five kids for a certain spell and they're probably in the mines right now.

"The mines!" Robin quickly shouted.

Cyborg and Raven wanted to pounce on their leader.

"What are you doing?" Raven hissed.

"I'm saving these kids and hopefully Star and BB are at the house alone."

The angry mob, with burning torches and pitch forks, walked over to the three teens.

"What'd you say boy?"

"The mines, they must be in the mines."

"No there at home let's go!"

They turned to leave and panic hit Robin.

"Are you sure they'd be at home?"

"Of course we're sure boy now you can either help or stay out of the way."

The man pushed pass Robin and the mob was on the move for the blue house on the hill.

"What do we do when we get there Bryan?"

The man named Bryan turned and grinned.

"I saw we take their children!"

The crowed cheered and continued to march. Fear struck the titans.

"Star, Beast Boy we've got to save them!"

The titans ran up and soon passed the marching mob. They chanted as the marched.

"HUNT THEM! FIND THEM! KILL THEM!"

They repeated it over and over again until the titans could barley hear it. They ran across the yard and up the porch stairs. The banged on the door and no one answered. All three titans pushed on the door until the hinges gave way and they all fell in.

"Come on we've got to find them!"

The titans stumbled through the dark house and eventually finding the stairs. They ran up and burst through the first door. It was a small room with a double bed, but it was empty. They then searched the next room. Empty.

"Where are they?"

The cries were getting louder, signaling that the towns people were getting closer.

"HUNT THEM! FIND THEM! KILL THEM!"

They had two doors left, one on the right and one to the left.

"Which one?"

"Try the left one."

Cyborg and Robin pushed against the door and they stumbled in. in the middle of the room was a boiling pot and a small closet, which had small knocking and cries of help behind it. Cyborg ran over to the door.

"Who's in there?"

"Johnny, Aaron, Mae, Lucy and James!"

The five kids cried as Cyborg began to work on the door.

"Stand back kids."

He finally broke through the door and kids ran out and hugged the titans. Johnny tugged on Robin's pants leg.

"What about Kori and Gar?"

Robin knelt down by him.

"Where are they Johnny?"

The boy just pointed to the other door.

"Be careful mister they are in there too."

Robin gave him a puzzled look, but didn't have time to think on it. He ran over to the door and surprisingly found it unlocked. He turned the knob and opened the door quietly, the cries of the towns people getting closer.

"HUNT THEM! FIND THEM! KILL THEM!"

He stepped in and Kori and Gar we sound asleep on the two beds that took up the room. All three titans walked in and rushed over to the two children.

"Star wake up!"

Kori stirred and opened her eyes and screamed. Gar awoke suddenly and hopped back on his bed as Raven was right next to him.

"Star it's me Robin!"

"MOMMY!"

The cries got louder and louder as Robin pleaded Kori to remember who he was.

"Star come on! You have to remember!"

Raven was also doing the same and Cyborg was looking out the window and could see the torches coming out of the woods.

"Guys we've got to go!"

"Please Beast Boy remember me? It's Raven! Remember how you would always try to make me laugh, but your jokes weren't really funny?!"

Raven and Robin begged the titans to remember, but the children were too frightened.

"Please leave us alone!"

"HUNT THEM! FIND THEM! KILL THEM!"

"GUYS! NOW!"

Robin punched the wall in anger.

"DAMN IT!"

Just then the door snapped shut and the fire in the fire place light up and the dark room was light. In the corner stood Jack and Sarah.

"You titans are becoming a problem, but we can fix that."

Kori and Gar huddled in the other corner together as Jack and Sarah held hands and began to chant.

Let everyone know what they did.

They were the ones who took the children

"NO!"

Robin wanted to move, but his feet felt like they were glued to the floor. He looked at Cyborg and Raven helplessly, but they could do nothing either.

Let them be punished

LET THEM FELL DEATH!

The white light took up the room and then nothing.

-

Robin awoke and as he moved he felt something wrapped around his writs. His eyes opened fully and he found that he, Raven and Cyborg were chained. He looked up at the crowed before him, he looked up through the bars.

"What-what happened?"

The men glared at him and the women looked away with disgust. Jack and Sarah stepped forward both had wicked grins on their faces.

"Are you ready for you trial?"

Robin blinked.

"Trial?"

The grins widened.

"Yes. Are you ready to be hanged?"

DUN DUN DUN………EVIL!!!! I know I'm evil, yes you may hate me for yet again leaving you no another cliffy! I promise on the next chapter not to leave you on a cliffy! Sorry it took so long to update, but I got a writers block, but now it's all better. Thanks to all my reviewers and please review! Next chapter should be coming out soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	10. Final Battle

The Road Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 10

- Final Battle -

Robin couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe. He struggled to get up, but the chains held him back.

"No! You-you were the ones that took the kids. We saved them."

The towns people groaned and spat at Robin, just missing him.

"Don't go and try to play innocent now! We caught you blokes with the kids now you have to pay the price."

How did this happen?

Raven and Cyborg began to stir next to the confused Robin.

"Eh look the others are waking too."

"How, what?" Raven managed to say as she looked into the eyes of an angry crowd.

"Come on let's go, we'll see them hang tonight at sunset. Pass the word on."

Cyborg and Raven whipped their heads in Robin's direction, demanding an explanation that he couldn't give. He just shrugged not knowing how they got in this situation. Only Jack and Sarah remained, the same evil grins on their faces.

"What did you two do?" Robin spat.

"Just a little spell." Sarah chimed as she grabbed onto the bars and leaned down so she was face to face with Raven. Jack grinned stepping up behind his wife.

"Now the towns people think you're the witches and witches must be hung."

All three titans glared at the witch couple. Sarah turned to Robin and stroked his cheek.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of Star."

Robin bit Sarah's hand and she pulled it back with yelp. Robin smirked and Sarah glared at him while holding her hand. She then bent down and gave him a hard smack on his cheek. Robin didn't cry or show any emotion, he just held his eyes shut tightly.

"I swear we will get out of this and when we do we'll………"

"You'll what?"

Robin opened his eyes and could see Kori and Gar running up behind their parents.

"Mommy why are you here?"

Robin wanted so much to take her in his arms and make her his Star again. Gar stood by his father, tugging on his pants.

"Daddy when will it happen?"

Jack grinned down at his little boy.

"Sunset which is in…."

Jack looked at the sky and then back at Gar.

"Ten minutes, come on let's let them have a few last moments alone."

The Dowry's walked away, but the titans weren't giving up that easily.

"Star! Please remember! God you've got to remember!"

She looked back and for a moment the same fire and determination flickered in her emerald eyes, but Sarah picked her up and walked faster. Raven was also trying to get Gar to remember.

"Beast Boy come on please remember who you were!"

He also looked back and his eyes also held his old witty self with a hint of seriousness, but then Jack tugged on his hand and he looked away.

And then they were alone.

-

"Man how the hell are we going to get out of this one?"

Their time was short and they were running out of ideas.

"I don't know what else can we do?"

"We have to get Star and Beast Boy to remember, they were so close…..and yet……."

All three sighed as the rested their heads on the bars.

"Maybe we should just give up titans."

Cyborg and Raven gasped in horror, if Robin gave up what hope would they have left? Suddenly a sweet voice filled Robin's head, not his own, but one he loves.

Don't you dare give up on me now.

Star-Starfire?

Robin please you cannot give up.

Star there isn't anything that that I can do. Nothing that we can do.

There's always something!

Not here, not anymore.

Please Robin I love you.

I love you too.

Then tell me that.

I just did.

No tell Kori that you love her.

But why?

Just do it.

Her sweet voice began to fade.

Star wait! Please don't leave me now! Please…..

But she was already gone. He turned to Cyborg and Raven.

"I have a plan."

Raven and Cyborg smiled, their leader was back. As Robin finished the plan they heard foot steps come towards their cell.

"Ready?"

The titans all looked up at Jack as he led them to the gallows. The whole town had gathered around to witness this event. As Jack led them up the wooden stairs the crow d booed and threw things at them. Sarah was also standing on the platform with Kori and Gar. Jack wrapped the rope around the necks of the titans and stepped back.

"Any last words."

Robin stood in the middle, Raven to the left and Cyborg to the right. They all looked at each other and showed no fear. Robin's thoughts were racing through his head, but Star's words stuck in his head.

Tell Kori you love her.

"No farewell words?"

He reached for the lever and the tension grew in the crowd. Robin locked eyes with Kori and the fire raged in her eyes. Raven also locked eyes with Gar, his eyes had that wittiness to them.

"Beast Boy I love you."

"Starfire I love you."

Jack pulled the lever and all three titans began to struggle to stay alive. Gar and Kori's eyes widened and a sharp pain filled their heads sending them to the ground. They screamed in pain and Sarah was trying to calm them.

"See they still bewitch my children! Shoot them!"

The men took out their guns and loaded them. As it was already a great struggle for the titans it just got hard as the men took aim.

"Ready. Aim. F….."

"STOP!" Two voiced shushed the crowd and stopped the men from shooting. Sarah gasped and backed away from her former children. In their place stood Starfire and Beast Boy. BB leaped across grabbing the knife and cut down the titans. Starfire rushed down and un tied Robin, while Beast Boy helped Cyborg and Raven. After Star helped Robin he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I thought I lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere's now that I'm with you."

The two separated and smiled, BB had just got the other two titans untied and he turned to face Raven. His face was bright red.

"So…um Raven you um….love me?"

Raven's cheeks matched Beast Boy's and she just nodded and smiled. He smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips touched gently and they both separated.

"Jack what do we do?"

Jack darted his eyes back and fourth as a stunned crowd became angry. Starfire stood up and Beast Boy joined her.

"These are the real witches!" Starfire pointed to Jack and Sarah.

"They put you under a spell like us! So you must stop them!"

Robin leaned over and whispered into Cyborg's ear.

"I thought you said if they remembered then the spell would be broken."

Cyborg opened his mouth to speak, when an evil laughter came from the gallows.

So you little children thought you could beat us……

Well you were wrong!

All five titans turned to see the black thing where Sarah and Jack use to be. The crowd screamed, going this way and that.

"Oh my god."

You still have to destroy us to go back to your precious world…………….

Anger shot through the titans, suddenly Star's hands began to glow and Cyborg's arm turned into a cannon. Raven's eyes glowed also and Beast Boy turned into a cheetah. Robin smiled.

"I guess our powers are back."

No matter we'll beat you with or without powers…………

Robin grabbed a pitch fork and kicked the metal off, leaving a wooden like bo staff.

"Titans go!"

The titans sprung into action. Cyborg and Star fired at _it_, sending it back screaming in agony. Raven levitated barrels of water throwing it at the thing, drenching it. Beast Boy turned into a rhino and charged at the thing knocking it back. Robin flipped over and hit it with his bo staff. All though they were doing very good, it wasn't causing much damage.

The thing grabbed Robin's bo staff and threw him into Cyborg and they both hit the sides of the gallows. It then grabbed onto Star slamming her into the ground many times and threw her at Raven and they both hit by the fall Cyborg and Robin. It then slammed its hand on the ground causing Beast Boy to fall back against a house. It started walking towards Beast Boy and he backed up against the wall.

Come to me Garfield……

He screamed and bumped into a torch knocking it in front of him and the thing shrieked and fell back. Beast Boy looked from the fire to the thing and smiled. He grabbed the torch and walked up towards _it_.

Keep that away from me!

The rest of the titans caught on and grabbed torches of their own and Raven found a barrel of gasoline. They surrounded _it_ and it shrunk low to the ground.

Come to me my sweet Kori, you wouldn't hurt you dear mother now…………..

Star stood their silent, it then turned to Beast Boy.

Gar honey please don't hurt mommy……

"Lady you are not my mother."

Raven then spilled the gasoline and the titans threw their torches as _it_ caught on fire. The titans all huddled together as _it_ gave an ear piercing scream. One giant, black fiery claw rose into the sky as the towns people gathered around to watch. Then the claw dropped down to the ground real quickly and the fire was out. _It_ was gone.

The towns people cheered and ran over to the titans shaking their hands.

"Thanks you so much for ridding this town of such an evil spirit!"

"It's all in the job."

Everyone laughed and the titans looked to see five kids laughing and playing as it started to rain. One was a girl with fiery red hair and emerald eyes, another was a boy with jet black hair and sapphire eyes. There was another girl with violet hair and matching eyes and two other boys, one with blond hair and forest green eyes and the other with n hair and brown eyes. The titans smiled.

"What's happening to them?!" One of the towns people cried.

The titans looked down and could see that they were disappearing.

"It's time for us to go back to our own time."

The towns people waved as the titans held hands and smiled.

-

The titans landed in their hotel room. Raven on the bottom, followed by Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg on top.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Raven said between huffs.

The titans all got up and looked around the room.

"We did it!"

Starfire leaped into Robin's arms and they shared a sweet kiss.

"Yeah…we're finally back."

YAY!!! They made it back! Don't worry I have one more chapter after this! Told you I wouldn't leave you on another cliffy! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!!!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	11. Home

The Road Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 11

- Home -

The titans walked down stairs where people were bustling around the hotel. The titans looked around as people ran here and there. They looked over the counter and there stood none other than Molly.

"Trent get out here we need to prepare the rest of the rooms."

Trent ran out from the back of the kitchen and past the titans. They ran up to Molly with eager looks on their faces.

"Molly what happened?"

Molly looked up from the counter she was cleaning and smiled.

"The town is better than ever, I don't know what happened. All we have is this picture of five brave heroes that someone painted from long ago."

She pointed to the picture that hung over the fire place. The titans ran over to take a look at the picture. It had a two girls, one with fiery red hair and emerald eyes the other violet hair and eyes. Three boys, one had jet black hair and his eyes were hidden behind a mask, one with green hair, skin and eyes and the last was part mechanical. Under the picture it read…..

Gold Cities Heroes

All the titans smiled. Trent ran up behind the titans tapping Robin on the shoulder.

"Um Robin right?"

"Yeah."

Trent smiled.

"We found something that might belong to you."

He led them out and standing tall in front of the hotel was the T-RV. They all gasped and Cyborg got down on his hands and knees and cried. Starfire walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

"Cyborg is something wrong?"

"Wrong?! It's my baby!"

He ran up and kissed it several times and the others groaned and rolled their eyes.

-

The titans were all packed up and ready to go. Cyborg was making some last minute adjustments before they left. Molly and Trent came up to bid the titans good-bye.

"Bye titans, thanks for everything."

"No problem."

They all loaded in the T-RV as it took off in the direction of home. Robin sat down next to Star and they laced fingers.

"Trip wasn't so bad, you know the regular crime fighting stuff."

Star giggled as they kissed gently on the lips. Cyborg sat back as he drove down the open road.

"So guys anymore stops or places we want to see?"

They all looked at each other and Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak and everyone tried to shush him.

"What? I'll I was going to say was home would be nice."

The titans all smiled and Cyborg picked up speed.

"Um Cyborg?"

"Yeah Beast Boy."

BB chuckled nervously.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Everyone groaned and he earned a smack from Raven.

"What?"

Yes this is the end! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review! My next story will be coming out soon so look out for it! You can read upcoming story summaries on my profile! Thanks again!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


End file.
